Solo fuiste mía
by NekoWinry
Summary: Lágrimas, caricias, gemidos, susurros, besos, deseo & un adiós. Ahora era a Ed quien le tocaba sufrir por su partida, ahora era a él quien le tocaba sufrir por ella. Oneshot EdxWin.


**Solo fuiste mía.**

_Lágrimas, suspiros, caricias, gemidos, susurros, besos y deseo._

Una noche en donde no había Luna, el cielo estaba decorado por las estrellas, el viento frió y sereno rozaba por el pasto, tan callado como siempre. Esa noche fue cuando estaba a tu lado, cuidándote y acurrucándote en mi pecho, podía oír tu respiración, respirabas suave y calmadamente mientras te dejabas abrazar de mi, pude oler tu rico y enloquecedor aroma, ver tu pequeña y rosada boca entre abierta, tus mejillas bañadas de un rojo carmesí que decoraban tu bello y delicado rostro blanco, tu cuerpo pegado junto al mío a más no poder y lo más hermoso que encontré entre suspiros, fueron tus ojos.

Tenían un brillo diferente, se veían transparente, como si quisieran algunas lagrimas salir de ellos, nublados por el calor que había entre nosotros dos, si… así es, estaba haciéndote mía sin darme cuenta.

No podía evitarlo, el deseo me había dominado por completo, ya no me conformaba con solo estar a tu lado, quería sentirte, quedarme a tu lado y protegerte, hacerte mía y de nadie más, podía decir que llegue a ser egoísta y un poco villano en ese momento, pero tampoco quería lastimarte por mi orgullo también quería que me correspondieras todo este amor y pasión que sentía y siento hacia ti. Sabía que también sentías esos mismos deseos hacia mí pero quería verlo por mí mismo para no lastimar tu pobre corazón que tantas veces hice llorar por mi partida, esta vez me quede a tu lado…

Vi el tiempo y la ocasión, estábamos los dos solos en tu habitación, te lleve ahí para decir lo que no podía contener mas, necesitaba tenerte siempre a mi lado, ya no soportaba ver que otros hombres intentaban seducirte, fue tanto los celos que tenía que llegue a seguir a uno y amenazarlo en no volverse acerca a ti… Jajaja me río de mi mismo por las cosas que hacía por ti sin saber que me estaba enamorando perdidamente. Desde ese día no deje de pensar en ti, comenzaba desde abrir los ojos hasta dejar llevarme por el sueño de la noche, pero ese día no deje pasar más entonces me acerque a ti y te bese sin permiso en los labios que tanto anhelaba, se sentía tan suaves y cálidos que poco a poco quería mas, quería mucho mas, no espere mucho una respuesta de tu parte ya que también habías correspondido mi beso, te fui depositando lentamente en la cama sin dejar el tacto tan exquisito de tus labios junto a los míos, sin darnos cuenta ya estaba acariciando todo tu cuerpo desnudo y besándote sin control. Pude sentir, acariciar, lamer y besar toda parte de tu piel suave y blanca, nunca separe mis labios de tu piel, no quería que todo eso se acabara, por suerte mía, no fue así ya que también estabas atrapada en toda esa pasión y locura, gemías lento y sensual cerca de mi oído cuando yo besaba con lujuria tus hermosos pechos, nunca te negaste a mis caricias y me dejaste hacer lo que quisiera contigo.

Recuerdo que ya casi llegábamos al clímax, cerraste tus ojos con fuerza mientras te acurrucabas en mi pecho sosteniéndote de mis hombros, teníamos un ritmo suave que después se hizo más rápido, savia que eras virgen por eso no quise apresurar las cosas tratando de no perder de nuevo el control y llegarte a lastimar, comencé a besar tu cuello en señal de que te tranquilizaras pero lo único que hice fue que dieras un leve gemido en mi oído, abrí mis ojos de repente, había perdido el control ya que aun estaba excitado, comencé con ritmos cada vez más rápidos. Sentí algo inexplicable cuando tome tu virginidad, mis ojos se nublaron totalmente y mi mente se puso en blanco, estabas muy aferrada a mí, me agarrabas con tanta fuerza los hombros que creo que me llegaste a aruñar pero no sentí nada de eso ya que estaba nublado totalmente por la excitación que sentía dentro de ti, apoye mi cabeza en tus hombros buscando descanso, en realidad, fue fuerte… para ambos…

Lentamente fui saliendo de ti colocándome al lado tuyo, mi cuerpo estaba agotado y repleto de sudor, mi cabellera estaba suelta ya que me habías quitado la coleta que tenía cuando jugaba con tu lengua entre besos, abrí mi boca tratando de normalizar mi respiración entrecortada. Al poder respirar normal me voltee hacia donde ti y te abrase colocándote en mi pecho con ternura, aun respirabas con dificultad y tus mejillas estaban coloradas, sonreí, en realidad me gustaba verte así y más si fui yo el causante de todo eso, lo admito. Acaricie tu largo cabello revuelto por la almohada, sabía que esa noche se repetiría de nuevo en otras ocasiones, ya no podía dejarte porque te habías vuelto parte de mi, eras mía al fin y yo tuyo.

Duramos un tiempo con simples y suaves caricias, te miro a los ojos para verte y poder saber que me estaba diciendo pero lo que encontré fueron lagrimas en tus mejillas, me confundí por un instante pero después me calme al ver que me abrazabas fuertemente y decías que estabas muy feliz a mi lado, que no querías que separara de ti nunca ya que no podía vivir sin mi; Yo también te dije lo mismo, te amaba con todo mi corazón y nunca supe cuando comenzó pero sabía que la amaba más que a mi propia vida, ella me sonreía con esa sonrisa que era diferente a las demás, una sonrisa solo para mí, cosa que también me encanta que fuera yo el que la provocara y puedo decir otra vez que lo admito, puedo ser muy orgulloso algunas veces, me acaricio la mejilla con dulzura y me dijo en un hilo de voz.

_"Ni la muerte ni la vida… ni lo alto ni lo profundo, ni ninguna otra cosa creada nos podrá separar, quiero estar siempre contigo…"_

Al oír tales palabras mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápido, nunca pensé que podría amar tanto a aquella mujer y menos a esa persona que siempre considere como una hermana y/o una compañera, ¿separarme de ella? Creo que eso sería imposible, ella me demostró algo que nunca llegue a entender.

_"Nunca me separare de ti, te cuidare y protegeré con mi vida para solo ver tu sonrisa en tu bello rostro, mi pequeña Winry"_

Sonrió suavemente, casi como riéndose, parece que recordó la parte de "pequeña Winry" no la culpo, cuando éramos pequeños yo la molestaba diciéndole "pequeña" por ser siempre la menor del grupo, pero esta vez no tuve esa intención, quería estar siempre a su lado y nunca separarme de ella pero… no todos los finales son felices…

Sin previo aviso, sin que nadie esperara eso, siendo lo último que yo pensaría que le pasaría, falleció.

No sé si el destino quiso que fuera así, a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso seré un desafortunado o estaré maldito? No lo sé aun… pero ahora me encuentro frente a una lapida que dice tu nombre "Winry Rockbell", mi pequeña Winry falleció por un accidente en camino a Ciudad Central al día siguiente de nuestra noche, en su entierro no pude llorar, mis lagrimas se habían secado y mi corazón se volvió duro y frió, la felicidad que sentía se me había ido de repente de las manos, sin poder despedirme de ella, se que ahora estas en un lugar mejor que este mundo lleno de corrupciones aunque me hubiera gustado que me acompañaras, pero parece que esta vez la suerte no estuvo de mi lado… no, de nuestro lado.

Sé que no estoy solo, aunque no pueda verte, aunque no vuelva a ver esos ojos color cielo y esa sonrisa tan elegante en ti, se que siempre me las mostraras, aunque no te pueda ver y mucho menos sentirte. Lo único que puedo decir es, gracias…

Gracias por estar conmigo siempre, por darme tu apoyo en los momentos difíciles para mí, por preocuparte por mí aunque no merecía tu preocupación y tu tristeza, ahora es a mí que me toca llorar y darte mi apoyo, una de las cosas que más te agradezco en esta desgraciada vida es al verme dejado hacerte mía aquella noche antes de tu partida, ahora entiendo bien lo que me quiso decir.

_"Ni la muerte ni la vida… ni alto ni lo profundo, ni ninguna otra cosa creada nos podrá separar, quiero estar siempre contigo."_

En verdad dolía, no… ni la palabra "dolor" podía describir este sentimiento que mi corazón cargara por siempre mientras esté vivo, en ocasiones me pregunto aun sí podre volver amar a alguien como te ame a ti? Que me tendrá ahora el destino preparado? Para mí, ya nada tenía sentido, nada me importaba, ya yo nada sentía y lo digo porque después pude encontrarme con varias mujeres mas, muy bellas por cierto pero ninguna tenía esa magia que despertaba mi ser como la tenias tu, maldición que rayos fue lo que hiciste en mi? A veces hasta odiaba pensar en ti, pero es que me haces tanta falta Winry, mi alma está hecha pedazos y no sé cómo puedo volver a respirar, como hacerlo otra vez si no estás aquí para brindarme tu aire…

_ "Como puedo vivir sin aire? Como puedo seguir esta desgraciada vida? Como puedo estar sin ti?... "_ y al fin, lo que aun no había podido derramar desde tu partida, al fin lagrimas en mis ojos estaban saliendo, al fin había aceptado la realidad de que ya no volverás nunca más… En realidad era mucho más doloroso estar frente a tu tumba que a la de mi propia madre, contigo todo era diferente, desgraciadamente. Pero ya no podía estar así, en realidad tenía que seguir viviendo hasta que pueda volver a encontrarte en otro mundo, no me importa quedarme el resto de mi vida solo y ahogado en un vaso de agua ya que todo era igual de aburrido y monótono, desde que no estás todo era así…

La brisa soplaba suavemente el ambiente mientras el atardecer acompañaba al joven ambarino quien partía su camino otra vez hacia en hogar de él, de ellos. Así cuando caminaba con sus ojos cerrados poco a poco una brisa un poco fuerte y extraña hace que se detenga.

Edward: que es esto? Mierda –realmente era muy fuerte y fría, era tanto que hizo que se cubriera los ojos con su brazo, poco a poco una ola de luz blanca se formo frente al ambarino, era la figura de un ángel muy hermoso con una larga y rubia cabellera y unos ojos intensos como el cielo, pero estaba húmedos, estaban llorando.

Nunca antes había sentido esa brisa tan fría y fuerte, pero lo que nunca pude llegar a imaginar fue lo que estaba en frete de mi, acaso era una de esas otras mil ilusiones y sueños? Acaso estaba despierto? No lo podía creer, mis ojos se abrieron de una manera que hasta a mi me dolían, mi pobre corazón vuelto en pedazos latía de una manera que hace mucho no había vuelto a latir, ella estaba frente a mí, era ella acercándose a mí con esos ojos que me había vuelto loco aquella noche, en realidad me asuste que hasta caí de rodillas al suelo, me tape los ojos que ya estaba llenos de lagrimas, en realidad me dolía tanto amarla así y verla a cada rato e ilusionarme de esa manera pero esta vez no era una ilusión, porque tú te acercaste a mi arrodillándote y poniendo esas delicadas manos en mis mejillas haciendo que te vea, fue tan… perfecto.

_"Ed por favor, no estés tan triste…"_

Acariciabas mis mejillas, en realidad no sabía cómo explicar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento, solo sabía que era algo más que felicidad y mucho dolor y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

_"Es que… Es que te necesito tanto a mi lado y ya no puedo estarlo, no sé cómo vivir sin ti… Porque… Porque te fuiste?..."_

Quería tantos deseos de sentirte que no pude evitar abrazarte, ese delicado cuerpo, pudo volverte a tener entre mis brazos, pudo volver a sentir tu olor, pudo de nuevo estar a tu lado, pude hacer todo otra vez.

_"Estaremos pronto juntos, no te preocupes, te volveré a esperar en un lugar en donde estaremos juntos hasta la eternidad."_

Te mire fijamente a los ojos y de una vez te di un beso, y al fin pude volver a respirar, pero como sabrán: lo bueno nunca dura para siempre. Poco a poco te fuiste de nuevo de mi lado, ahora sé que tengo que seguir sin ti hasta que un día pueda estar de nuevo a tu lado, solo tenía que ser paciente.

_"Gracias mi pequeña Winry, Gracias…"_

**FIN**

**haha un poco triste el final pero algo diferente no hace daño, espero que les guste dejen comments, love ya (L)**


End file.
